<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistaken pet name by AquaeGrimm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918650">Mistaken pet name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaeGrimm/pseuds/AquaeGrimm'>AquaeGrimm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Prompt Fic, Self-Indulgent, just me smashing the keyboard with edaurent thoughts, no narration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaeGrimm/pseuds/AquaeGrimm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto learning French love slang to surprise Laurent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto &amp; Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistaken pet name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, I don't know a thing about French slang I just wanted to get this prompt out of my head. My friend  comitted this mistake while we were role-playing Miraculous Ladybug and I used it as an inspiration for this because I couldn't helped myself. Thank you Fa, for being my inspiration xd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto is alone in a shared hotel room; while Laurent is out he wants to impress him with French flirting slang so he’s researching over the internet for something easy to say. When Laurent returns they cuddle on the couch while whispering sweet pet names to each other when Makoto slides ‘chateau’ which to his knowledge means ‘kitty’, Laurent snorts and responded by kissing him.<br/>A week later passes by and Cynthia and Abby happened to hear Makoto’s French abilities and when he’s by himself Cynthia told him the word he’s been saying all the time means ‘little castle’, Makoto blushes heavily, when Laurent arrives he turned to him rapidly and screamed why he didn’t tell him he was saying it wrong, Laurent starts laughing causing Makoto’s cheeks go redder and answered he was so cute saying it with so much confidence</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>